


Morning Sun

by MrMsTanaka



Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: F/F, Fanfiction, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrMsTanaka/pseuds/MrMsTanaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning sun shows the truth sometimes…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Sun

The morning sun was breaking through the huge windows in front of the bed. Although it was just 8 am it was going to be a hot day in this huge city.  
The smooth, pale skin under her arms was also warm. A white thin blanket covered most of her body parts, but it was too hot to wear clothes at all. The soft pillow under her head made this morning even more comfortable. But it wouldn’t have been the same if the person in her arms was missing.  
An almost unnoticed grumble was interrupting her in her thoughts. This morning was almost too perfect.  
“Hey…” She whispered in her ear.  
“Good morning.”  
The girl in her arms turned her head around and with a sleepy look she smiled at her.  
“Morning, Masao.” Her hair was all fuzzy and she hardly couldn’t let her eyes stay open.  
“Did you sleep well?” With her fingertips Masao stroked across the arm of the other girl and smiled slightly.  
“Yeah… is it time to get up, yet?” The younger asked and rubbed her eyes.  
“Not yet. We have some time left. What do you want for breakfast… Mirio?” She spoke purposely still whispery and kissed her shoulder.  
“Mhh… I don’t know.” She answered toneless, apparently distracted by the touching and kissing of Masao.  
She didn’t stop; she had too much fun in confusing her a little more just with what she was doing. Then Masao stopped suddenly and Mirio didn’t know what to do either until the other girl started to tickle her.  
“No! Stop that! That’s not fair, I’m so ticklish!” The younger screamed and was winding herself around.  
The older just laughed and kept on doing it further.  
“Stop it, that’s mean!” She was laughing so hard, that these words were drowning in her laughter.  
“But I have fun doing it.” Masao was whispering and gave Mirio a wide grin.  
“You are lovely.” She said further and hopped on Mirio’s lap.  
The dark haired girl felt the soft skin under her thighs and caressed the body below her carefully and tenderly.  
“I love your skin…” Their eyes met and within a second it seemed they shared so many thoughts together which just the both of them knew.  
“Masao, what was it about breakfast?”  
“Don’t you enjoy this breakfast as well?” The older was talking in whisper again and Mirio suddenly gasped because of the touching.  
“Can’t get enough, yet?” Mirio smiled and relaxed fully again, her heart was beating faster but she felt so safe in Masao’s arms and everything the other girl was doing was the right thing.  
The sun shined on Masao’s back while she was kissing Mirio’s pale skin. It was so warm that she got a little gooseflesh and the tiny hairs on her back were standing up. She liked the feeling of it, it was kind of arousing.  
Mirio meanwhile stroked Masao’s cheeks with her left hand; the remarkable cheekbones were fascinating her every time she looked in her face. She was stunned about the fact that she could fall in love every day again in that woman - in her eyes, her smile, her nose and everything else hidden under her clothes most of the time. Not now. Her eyes were catching the slightly tanned skin, a flat belly, her neckline which led to her perfectly trained back and the small breasts for which her desire was big to touch them, squeeze them gently.  
But she refused to touch anything on her beloved girl; she just observed her body again and again and enjoyed Masao’s caressing and her graceful lips on her own skin.  
Although the day was already hot, it still got hotter in Masao’s bed. Mirio was sweating below Masao’s hands. She has done this so many times already, but the blonde one was always thrilled like it was the first time.  
“Could you imagine your life without me as a part of it?” Mirio suddenly asked and made the older one stop what she was doing.  
“…What?” Masao was confused and searched dazed for her eyes.  
“You know… what would have happened if we wouldn’t have met?” The serious voice of the younger girl irritated Masao a lot.  
She let go from Mirio and sat down right next to her.  
“Why did you ask this?” The dark haired was worried if something has happened; her voice was just a whispering.  
“I was just curious. It’s been a year now since we fell in love and for me every day seems like the first day, but I wondered what my life would have been without you.” Mirio got wrinkles on her forehead because she was thinking so hard and she turned her face away.  
“Aren’t you happy?” Masao took the hand of the younger and squeezed it slightly; she felt that something was wrong with Mirio, but she didn’t know what.  
“I am happy, I’m very happy. But I don’t know how to get rid of these thoughts.” Their eyes were meeting again and Masao gave her opposite a sad face.  
“Everything in my life is great and I appreciate every minute of it. But sometimes I worry if it will last in the end…” She turned around and was lying to Masao’s thigh now with her face, she kissed it and sighed.  
“Stop thinking of that, Mirio. There is nothing that could harm you, everything is and will be fine.” The older tousled Mirio’s short hair and grinned slightly.  
“How could you know that?” The blonde girl lifted her head a bit and looked again in the dark pair of eyes above her.  
Masao stroked her cheeks and played with a single strand of hair. She didn’t answer directly, but she knew she would be honest with everything she said. It seemed endless but actually there was silence for just a few seconds. Mirio was worried if Masao even had an answer on this question.  
“See, you don’t know as well what could happen in the future…” The younger sighed again and turned her head away.  
For a few moments she was lying still there and no one of them was talking, till Masao lay down beside her girlfriend and met her eyes again.  
“I believe everything will be fine in future.” Masao said again, this time more quiet than before.  
“But you can’t explain either. Everything happens by accident.” Mirio’s realistic side was kind of pessimistic in Masao’s opinion.  
“So, why shouldn’t there be anything that could harm me?”  
“Because you are with me.” Masao answered straight and laid her hand on Mirio’s cheek.  
“Nothing will harm you as long as you are with me.” And with a passionate kiss Masao sealed this conversation.  
The morning sun was too precious to get destroyed by negative feelings. And so Mirio smiled again and grabbed the hand of the older and it felt that she wouldn’t let it go again.  
“I think I want my breakfast now.” Mirio laughed and after some kisses Masao could give Mirio the breakfast she was craving for…


End file.
